


Behind Boardroom Doors

by Lamia



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: Erik has always prided himself on his ability to compartmentalise but Charles has always been a distraction, the only one who can blur the edges...But no one needs to know that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bocje_ce_ustu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/gifts).



> For the following prompt
> 
> Give me a secret relationship, be it in canon, canon divergence or whatever AU tickles your fancy.  
> Bonus if the secrecy is due to reasons other than homophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompts! I had a lot of fun working on the gift and I hope you like it :D


End file.
